All is Forgiven
by MindySocc2005
Summary: it's and e/g fic........read to find out and please review


Disclaimer* I don't own any of the characters (I wish)  
  
Rating* R  
  
Summary* Read and find out, I will tell you that it is an e/g  
  
  
  
"Grace come on let me in."  
  
"No Eli I don't feel like talking ok."  
  
"Why won't you ever talk to me."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"Grace I am not kidding, why won't you talk to me."  
  
"God you lied to me, twice."  
  
"I tried to go to the play, I did."  
  
"Even if I believed that, what about the barrette."  
  
"It was Jessie's remember I told you."  
  
"That's crap and you know it."  
  
"Look I'm sorry ok, but you need to talk to someone."  
  
"Not you."  
  
"Fine Grace, I'm leaving are you happy."  
  
~God why does he always have to do that I mean first he hurts me and then he wants all to be forgiven and for me to confide in him again. He just doesn't understand that I would rather hear the truth than a bunch of crappy lies.~  
  
(Grace hears her mother yelling from downstairs)  
  
"Grace dinner time sweetie"  
  
(Grace heads for the kitchen)  
  
"Hey mom"  
  
"Hi Grace, could you go get Eli."  
  
"Ask Jessie"  
  
"Jessie isn't here."  
  
"Fine"  
  
(she walks out and knocks on the door and he answers)  
  
"I see you came crawling back, Grace."  
  
"Not quite, mom wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready."  
  
"Fine lets eat dinner then will you talk to me."  
  
"I did my job, you know about dinner, and I have no plans having any form of  
  
communication with you tonight, sorry.  
  
"God Grace I made a mistake ok, I said I was sorry. Why won't you forgive me?"  
  
"It's called self preservation."  
  
"What the hell."  
  
"I avoid things that I know might hurt me."  
  
"And that's what I am to you, just someone who could hurt you."  
  
"You've done it plenty of times before."  
  
"And I have apologized for all of them"  
  
"The thing is, that if you could hurt me that many times, why wouldn't you do it again."  
  
"I wouldn't do it because I care about you."  
  
"Look if we don't go inside mom is going to get mad so bye."  
  
(Grace walks off and headed back inside)  
  
"Grace where's El."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I thought I told you, to tell him about dinner."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Well is he coming."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
(Eli walks in)  
  
"Yes I am coming."  
  
"Ok then you two go sit at the table with Rick and Zoe and I will bring the food out"  
  
(Grace and Eli go into the dinning room, and Lily follows with the food and the all sit  
  
down)  
  
Rick* "So how was everyone's day"  
  
Lily* "I had a wonderful day, the show went great, what about you Rick"  
  
Rick* "Normal stuff but me and Sam may be getting a job soon."  
  
Lily* "That's great, Rick. What about you Zoe how was your day?"  
  
Zoe* "Normal, boring classes that teach you nothing about what is going on in the real  
  
world.  
  
Lily* "Sweety, they are required to teach certain things."  
  
Zoe* "I know that, but couldn't they add some current stuff as well."  
  
Lily* "I guess. Grace, what about you, how was your day."  
  
Grace* " Actually guite boring, nothing really happened at all."  
  
Rick* " Eli you haven't said anything what did you do all day."  
  
Eli* "My day sucked."  
  
Lily* "What happened."  
  
Eli* "Someone I really care about (looks at Grace) won't even talk to me."  
  
Rick* "Why not."  
  
Eli* "I screwed up, I lied to her and know she won't forgive me."  
  
Lily* "Did you apologize."  
  
Eli* "Many times"  
  
Rick* "And she won't forgive you."  
  
Eli* "No"  
  
Lily* "Why not?"  
  
Eli* "She said it was self preservation."  
  
(Grace stands up)  
  
Grace* "I don't feel that great, can I go to bed."  
  
Lily* "Yeah sure sweetie."  
  
(Grace goes up to her room and locks the door."  
  
~What the hell was that, why did he have to go and tell our parents, eventually they will figure out that he was talking about me and then they will bug me about that. And what did he mean when he said that he cared about me, that was really weird. It really doesn't make sense that he cares so much whether I talk to him or not. God this should be a good thing for him after all he won't have to hear me whining anymore. ~  
  
(meanwhile downstairs)  
  
Rick* "What was that."  
  
Lily* "Nothing, she just didn't feel well."  
  
Rick* "She seemed kinds mad about something."  
  
Lily* "She's fine."  
  
Eli* "I will go check on her."  
  
Lily* "Ok, thanks E"  
  
(Eli goes up the stair and knocks on Grace's door)  
  
Grace* "It's open."  
  
(Eli opens the door and steps in)  
  
Grace* "I thought you were my mom, you can leave."  
  
Eli* "What do I have to do to make you forgive me."  
  
Grace* "It's simple promise that you will never hurt me again."  
  
Eli* "I can't do that."  
  
Grace* "Why not."  
  
Eli* "Because I mess up a lot, and I can't promise that I won't do that again."  
  
Grace* "I don't want for you to hurt me."  
  
Eli* "I hate hurting you, I wish I could stop but I don't know how to."  
  
Grace* "Don't lie to me."  
  
Eli* "I think I can do that."  
  
Grace* "Are you sure."  
  
Eli* "Definitely, so am I forgiven."  
  
Grace* "Sure why not."  
  
(Eli walks over to give her a hug) 


End file.
